


Say, Pal

by Easy_Owl



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Easy_Owl/pseuds/Easy_Owl
Summary: Уилсон бежал. Бежал так, как раньше никогда не приходилось. Он понятия не имел, куда ему надо, но единственной его мыслью было просто оказаться подальше. Как можно дальше от шепота, дальше от демона, следящего за каждым его шагом.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Say, Pal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/721913) by [ColonelSassacre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColonelSassacre/pseuds/ColonelSassacre). 



Уилсон Персиваль Хиггсбери как сумасшедший бежал сквозь темнеющий лес. С поразительной скоростью он петлял между деревьями и зарослями травы. Его сердце набатом отдавалось в ушах, а быстрое, рваное дыхание тяжело прорывалось сквозь сжатые зубы. Он пронесся мимо паучьего гнезда, даже не пытаясь обогнуть его в наступающей темноте, а сварливые арахниды презрительно шипели вслед, чтобы на пути ученого джентльмена встал кто-то куда более зловещий. Кто-нибудь, кто тревожил те немногочисленные сны, что скрашивали его существование среди бессонных ночей. Кто-то, с его ужасающей снисходительной манерой вести себя и отчетливым ароматом сигарного дыма и дорогого одеколона, кто-то, чьего присутствия достаточно, чтобы нанести урон психике на недели вперед.  
      Максвелл.  
      Уилсону показалось, что он услышал в темноте довольный смешок, когда он, убегая, налетел на дерево и его отбросило назад. Он невольно захныкал, снова поднялся на ноги и продолжил свой сумасшедший спринт. Но солнце садилось слишком быстро, и Уилсон понимал, что не успеет вернуться в лагерь до заката.  
Даже тогда, днем, он понимал, что ему не следовало покидать лагерь так поздно, но, несмотря на это, он исследовал несколько червоточин и умудрился ввязаться в бой с роем пчел-убийц. Вынужденный спасаться бегством, он бросил свой рюкзак и надел деревянную броню, когда столкновение приобрело скверный оборот. Оставшийся без инструментов, без света и ужасно голодный, он лихорадочно искал хоть какой-нибудь завалящий кремень или хворост. Но, похоже, он ухитрился собрать все с ожесточенной тщательностью еще на первых порах.  
      Вот тут-то он и начал слышать шепот.  
      Вначале шептали только его имя.  
  
 _Уилсон. Уииииилсон._  
  
      Первые пару раз он решил, что ему мерещится. Что он, в конце концов, на взводе после недель без человеческого общения или физического контакта, кроме, разве что, жестоких схваток с монстрами за объедки. Уилсон был уверен, что он наконец-то тронулся умом, и пострадало не только его психическое здоровье, но и само восприятие мира вокруг себя.  
      А потом он понял, чей это голос сочился из теней, взбаламученных закатом. Едва осознание настигло его, громкость шепота возросла, а сами послания стали четче.  
Голос стал описывать те вещи, что он хотел сделать с Уилсоном.  
  
 _Эй, приятель. Ты не важно выглядишь.  
Почему бы тебе не позволить мне трахнуть твой рот?_  
  
      Уилсон бежал. Бежал так, как раньше никогда не приходилось. Он понятия не имел, куда ему надо, но единственной его мыслью было просто оказаться подальше. Как можно дальше от шепота, дальше от демона, следящего за каждым его шагом.  
  
 _Я буду толкаться в тебя так глубоко…  
Приятель.  
Так глубоко…  
Что ты не увидишь завтрашнего дня.  
А потом я трахну твой труп, даже если он будет разлагаться…  
Полный опарышей.  
Твоя измученная душа мне как игрушка…  
Ты неважно выглядишь.  
На целую вечность.  
Эй, приятель. Ты неважно выглядишь._  
  
      Будучи слишком испуганным, чтобы смотреть куда бежит, Уилсон, взвизгнув, свалился в болото. Он побарахтался несколько секунд и попытался вылезти, но безуспешно. Он упал вслепую и с такой силой, что застрял по пояс в грязи. Не было и шанса выбраться самому. Он рассерженно застонал и попытался еще раз вытащить свои конечности из грязи, замедленный плотностью липкой жижи. Солнце закончило свой спуск, перевалившись за горизонт и…  
      Наступила ночь.  
      Как правило, сердце Уилсона заходилось в груди, пока он лихорадочно искал из чего бы соорудить факел или что поджечь искрой, высеченной кремнем. Но сейчас у него не было ни ресурсов, ни особого желания. Его внезапно захватила холодная пустая тишина. Монстр Грю, безусловно, был бы лучшей судьбой, чем та, что, в противном случае, могла бы его настигнуть. Он немного нервно засмеялся, осознавая это. Было приятно, хотя бы раз уступить запретному желанию сдаться.  
      После всей этой борьбы, после всех сражений… Это доставляло удовольствие, наконец поддаться, даже учитывая то, что умирает он не впервые. Он больше выиграет не сопротивляясь неизбежному, а приняв его. Через принятие он достиг чего-то вроде контроля.  
      Кривая улыбка скользнула по лицу Уилсона, пока он ожидал тихого шипения Грю или булькающего звука, предваряющего появление щупалец болотного монстра. Надежда на побег, пусть и мимолетная, была буем, за который он цеплялся изо всех сил.  
      Но шипения, как и бульканья, он так и не дождался.  
      Они словно знали. Они знали, что не могут заявить право на Уилсона. В конце концов, это был мир Максвелла, и ни одна тварь не посмеет отобрать у него то, чего он желает.  
      Было тихо. Уилсон заметил, что шепотки смолкли, когда он упал в болото. Или нет? Он не мог припомнить. Тем не менее, он заметил, что ни насекомые, ни случайный сдвиг рыхлой земли не нарушил павшей плотной пелены тишины в окружающей его темноте. Когда Уилсона одновременно покинули зрение и слух, смятение обернулось мучительным, леденящим кровь дежавю. Он не мог понять, действительно ли мир вокруг онемел или ему лишь кажется.  
  
 _Уилсон._  
  
Тишина разбилась вдребезги.  
  
 _Уилсон.  
Эй, приятель…  
Уилсон._  
  
      Он отчаянно крутил головой из стороны в сторону, тщетно пытаясь найти источник шепотков. Они атаковали его неотступно, со всех сторон одновременно. Одни звучали обычно, тогда как другие едва ли шипели, наползая один на другой до полной неразборчивости, кроме одного, звучащего ужасающе остро, от которого по коже шел озноб. Однако все они были похожи, словно каждый был произнесен одним и тем же нечеловеческим рычанием.  
  
 _Я хочу тебя, Уилсон._  
Ты неважно выглядишь.  
Вырвать тебе клок волос…  
Уилсон.  
Хочу вгрызться в твою кожу…  
Приятель.  
Я буду глубоко трахать тебя в глазницы…  
Уилсон.  
Твоим же собственным твердым, истекающим членом…  
Оторванным прямо от тебя  
Уилсон.  
А затем ты заглотишь мой…  
Эй, приятель.  
Будешь задыхаться от него.  
Глубоко в твоей глотке…  
Лучше найти чего-нибудь поесть, прежде, чем наступит ночь.  
  
      Сильные руки внезапно вцепились в его бедра, выдергивая его из грязи с такой силой, что у Уилсона едва не вылетели суставы. Ученый болезненно вскрикнул, но был не в состоянии зациклиться на своей боли. Когда его вытащили обратно на твердую почву, пространство было достаточно освещено неизвестным способом для того, чтобы он столкнулся полным паники взглядом с поблескивающими глазами своего преследователя.  
      - Теперь ты мой, приятель.


	2. Chapter 2

Уилсон издал беззвучный крик, когда Максвелл, усмехаясь, склонился над ним, впиваясь своими когтеподобными пальцами сквозь поношенную ткань брюк. Демон не хотел терять время, судя по тому, как нетерпеливо он рвал ткань грязных штанин. Его ногти вонзились в кожу Уилсона, оставляя толстые полосы на его бедре. Они стремительно меняли цвет с белых на розовые, сочась красными бисеринками крови. Максвелл схватился за переднюю часть брюк и рванул еще раз, оставляя длинный разрыв по шву в паху. Уилсон хныкал, а садистская ухмылка Максвелла становилась лишь шире, подпитываемая ужасом ученого. Затем, одним сильным рывком, он стянул изорванные брюки к коленкам и стащил их с щиколоток за секунду. Разглядывая его голые бледные ноги, Максвелл вдруг провел пальцем по кровоточащему бедру, царапая ногтем поврежденную кожу. Он поднес палец к своим губам, аккуратно слизывая кровь с самого кончика в манере, больше подходящей его монструозным комарам.  
Уилсон закатил глаза и застонал. Его бедро ныло почти также, как желудок, пустовавший со вчерашнего утра. Сквозь легкое головокружение, которое начало униматься, он увидел, что Максвелл сменил положение, сев на корточки. Он словно любовался своей работой. Его ноги располагались по обе стороны от бедер Уилсона. Демон поймал взгляд своей жертвы, глядя на Уилсона холодно и расчетливо. Ученый поборол подступающую тошноту, заставляя себя, не без трепета, встретить злонамеренный взгляд своего похитителя.  
После нескольких секунд молчаливо-угрожающего осмотра, Максвелл запрокинул голову, разразившись холодным гортанным смехом. Уилсон съежился, извиваясь под долговязой фигурой. Неестественный звук, вырывавшийся изо рта демона, был более ужасным, чем все, с чем Уилсону приходилось сталкивался одинокими ночами в глуши. В нем ему слышались отчаянные крики бесчисленных жертв, обманутых и захваченных до него. Он слышал бесконечное множество чарующей лжи и обманутых ожиданий, и каждое из них сливалось в этот хохот, леденяще звучащий из широкой щели на лице демона.  
Утерев несуществующую слезу, Максвелл наконец-то перестал смеяться и уставился на Уилсона. Его костюм-тройка был в идеальном порядке. Шелковистый черный материал свободно и естественно сидел на его аномально длинных конечностях, а красный мак был так же ярок, как и в первый день, когда ученый его увидел. Часть Уилсона не могла не восхищаться потусторонней грацией высокой фигуры.  
Все еще улыбаясь, Максвелл начал склоняться ближе к лицу Уилсона. Настолько, что тот мог увидеть каждую черту, каждую морщинку, сминающую его безукоризненную кожу, морщинки от смеха, что прятались в уголках древних, всезнающих глаз, и, что особенно странно, - его зубы. Раньше, глядя издалека, Уилсон не замечал, но расположение зубов демона никак не походило на то, что он когда-либо видел у людей. Они стояли плотнее в каждом ряду и были куда мельче, чем Уилсон мог представить. По каким-то причинам, это нервировало особенно сильно. Это была система мелких черт, делавшая демона таким не похожим на человека и таким первобытно-диким.  
Он наклонялся все ближе, а Уилсон вдруг представил все эти крохотные зубки вблизи от своей кожи и вздрогнул. Ученого внутри Уилсона интересовало, является ли такое строение челюсти общей анатомической чертой среди демонов, или Максвелл уникален. На задворках сознания копошились крамольные мысли. Сгорая от стыда, Уилсон представлял, что эти зубы могли бы с ним сделать.  
\- Хотел бы я сказать, что нам обоим понравится, приятель, - неожиданно горячее дыхание скользнуло по уху, а голос Максвелла звучал опасно близко от его кожи. Он вздрогнул еще раз, стараясь подавить стон, рвущийся из его горла. - Но, боюсь, тогда бы я был лжецом.  
Его губы коснулись кончика уха, едва он прошептал последнее слово, побуждая Уилсона снова зазмеиться под крепким телом демона. Прижимаясь к Максвеллу, Уилсон почувствовал вполне определенную выпуклость внизу сильного тела.  
Максвелл сжал челюсти, и ухо пронзила острая сладкая боль. Укусил, разумеется, до крови. Уилсон ахнул и выгнулся навстречу неподвижному замершему над ним демону. Тот спускался вниз по шее, шепча незнакомые слова, а его губы едва задевали кожу. Но иногда он оставлял укус, вытягивая вздохи боли из ученого джентльмена, которые, обращаясь в крики, перетекали в стоны.  
Приподнявшись на секунду, чтобы взглянуть в глаза своей жертве, Максвелл прижался к его губам, целуя крепко и неожиданно страстно. Уилсон не старался сдерживать стоны и инстинктивно ответил на поцелуй, стараясь сильнее вжаться в легкую ухмылку, гуляющую по губам демона.  
Накатившее возбуждение ученый оправдывал неделями жизни в условиях дикой природы. В его жизни и до перемещения в чужой мир практически отсутствовали контакты с людьми, - по крайней мере, всякий раз он пытался их избежать, - но, скорее всего, дело было в том, что еженощный сон на голой земле перед тусклым костром и сражения каждый божий день за свою жизнь разбудили в нем первобытные инстинкты, и, как следствие, первобытные желания.  
Безусловно, именно поэтому.  
Уилсон попытался дотянуться до воротника Максвелла, нащупывая галстук и пуговицы, но его решительно оттолкнули. Их губы разъединились, и Максвелл позволил самодовольной улыбке расползтись по влажным губам.  
\- Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы я был лжецом, приятель?  
Уилсон поднял на Максвелла раздраженный взгляд. Увидев это, Максвелл продолжил ухмыляться, но очень медленно потянулся, чтобы развязать свой галстук.  
\- Ладно. Полагаю, я могу быть человеком слова большую часть времени, как думаешь? - Максвелл аккуратно сложил галстук вдвое, прежде чем отложить его в сторону и скинуть пиджак.  
Уилсон осторожно поднял руку к пуговице, но его шлепнули по ладони.  
\- Терпение, - прошептал он, - ключ к удовольствию. Так ведь люди говорят, да?  
Уилсон прочистил горло.  
\- Что-то в этом роде, - ответил он.  
Максвелл стрельнул глазами более грозно, чем собирался. Его зубастая улыбка пустила стаю мурашек по позвоночнику ученого.  
\- Надо же! Это первый связный набор слов, что ты адресовал мне за всю ночь. Обычно, ты куда болтливее, чем сейчас.  
Чувствуя прилив дерзости, Уилсон открыл рот, чтобы решительно возразить, но его раскрытые губы оккупировал Максвелл, буквально налетев, чтобы запечатлеть еще один крепкий голодный поцелуй. Уилсон попытался устроиться поудобнее под ним, но был остановлен тихим рыком, вырывающимся из горла демона, который внезапно отстранился, разрывая поцелуй. Его пальцы скользнули к воротнику жилета ученого, рванув на себя так, что пуговицы брызнули во все стороны. Провозившись немного с белой нижней рубашкой, он разорвал ее, решительно устроив твердую ладонь на груди Уилсона, помогая тому улечься на лесной подстилке.  
Максвелл вскочил на ноги и встал над Уилсоном, разглядывая его древними, жадными глазами. Он немного отошел в сторону, и Уилсону показалось, что он уходит. Странное чувство охватило его - он не был уверен в том, что хочет, чтобы демон покидал его. Острый укол паники заставил его попробовать подняться на ноги, но Максвелл остановил его одним единственным словом, заставив прирасти к месту.  
\- Останься, - приказал он так властно, что воздух на секунду заледенел.  
Взгляд Уилсона замер на черной, сияющей в тусклом свете, ткани брюк, что обтягивали длинные ноги Максвелла. Его сердце рванулось из груди при виде демона, расстегивающего свой жилет и скидывающего рубашку с безукоризненно белым воротничком, складывая их в аккуратную стопку подальше от края болота. Его бледная голая грудь, что раньше казалась тощей, на самом деле была увита плотными мышцами. Торс Максвелла, широкоплечий, с тонкой талией, светился на фоне клубящихся позади него теней.  
Он вновь широко усмехнулся, и Уилсон смог увидеть каждый тонкий блестящий зуб, сверкнувший в приглушенном свете. Углы улыбки поползли вверх, собирая морщинки у глаз. Уилсон сполна насладился видом стройных сильных ног, пока Максвелл расстегивал и снимал свои брюки. Каждый мускул словно был вылеплен непревзойденным мастером, с которым не смог бы потягаться ни один смертный человек. Уилсон завороженно следил, как под бледной кожей движутся мышцы, пока Максвелл дразняще медленно снимал белье, освобождая возбужденный член. Уилсон в изумлении уставился на внушительного размера, твердый и блестящий от предэякулята, орган.  
Хищный оскал Максвелла сменился легкой ухмылкой, а Уилсон, проследив за его внимательным взглядом, наткнулся на собственный стояк.  
\- Я могу позаботиться об этом для тебя, приятель.  
Максвелл одним прыжком добрался до него, со звучным хрустом наступая Уилсону на грудь. Ученый перевернулся на живот, выкашливая наполнившую рот сладкую, с металлическим привкусом, кровь. Задыхаясь, хрипяще хватая воздух, он изо всех сил пытался подняться на ноги. О чем он только думал?! Плотная волна похоти захлестнула его разум и инстинкт самосохранения. Он позволил загнать себя в угол и снова попался в ловушку Максвелла.  
Демон накрыл собой Уилсона, захватывая его тело в свое полное распоряжение. Он издал тот самый, жуткий смех, и, царапая ногтями бока жертвы, разрывал кожу даже сквозь лохмотья, оставшиеся от рубашки. Все еще ухмыляясь, он стащил с Уилсона нижнее белье, полностью обнажая его. Затем, раздвинув края отверстия, Максвелл стал дразнить тугие мышцы, заставляя их сокращаться, а Уилсона - невольно стонать от смеси боли и возбуждения.  
\- Это только начало, приятель. - И, не теряя больше времени, Максвелл одним слитным, мощным толчком вогнал свой длинный твердый член в ученого.  
Уилсон, напряженный и неподготовленный, взвыл от боли.


	3. Chapter 3

Крик Уилсона, пронзивший ночь, вскоре ослаб до глубокого стона, едва он расслабил мышцы, позволяя Максвеллу войти. Он скреб руками землю, лесную подстилку, пока демон вколачивался в него снова и снова. Он с корнями выдернул липкий пучок травы, когда демон впился ногтями в его бедра, проталкивая член еще глубже. Грязь забивалась под ногти, пока Уилсон выдирал второй клок растительности.  
После очередного сухого толчка, одна рука Максвелла вдруг оторвалась от разодранного бока Уилсона и, схватив за волосы, ударила его головой о землю. Резко дернув за растрепанные вихры вверх, демон опасно близко наклонился к кровоточащему уху.  
\- Прекрати рвать мою траву, - прошептал он, усиливая хватку.  
Уилсон попытался вырваться, но высокий тощий демон снова ткнул его лицом в землю. Он самодовольно улыбался, пока Уилсон выкашливал забившийся в рот прелый лист.  
\- Скажи мне, приятель, - нараспев спросил он, - ты ведь не думал, что я буду нежен?  
Уилсон приглушенно вскрикнул, слабо елозя под демоном.  
\- О, Уилсон, - усмехнулся он. - Ты мог бы сопротивляться убедительнее. Мог бы, правда?  
Он издал еще один гортанный смешок, а потом сгреб в кулак еще больше волос и с силой дернул. Уилсон чувствовал, как рвутся кожа и волосы, но его сдавленный, мученический крик был оборван очередным глубоким толчком внутрь. Предэякулят сделал толчки более плавными и Максвелл стал безостановочно вбиваться в него, меняя скорость и интенсивность. Особенно сильный толчок вдавил эрекцию Уилсона в землю. Он застонал, выгибаясь назад, но уверенная рука снова вернула его в исходное положение. Ученому было необходимо зацепиться хоть за что-то, и он, дотянувшись до своих бедер, схватился за скользкие от крови руки Максвелла. Высокий трикстер одобрительно зарычал. От этого звука член Уилсона болезненно дернулся, а сам он, в одно непроизвольное резкое движени, выгнулся назад. Его мышцы сокращались вокруг инородной плоти внутри, подводя демона к логическому финалу. Того неистово трясло, пока он кончал внутрь своей жертвы. Последующие стоны Уилсона утонули в тихом рычании Максвелла.  
\- Уилсон, - его имя, прозвучавшее в хриплом стоне Максвелла, вызвало толпу мурашек по всей коже. Человек чувствовал горячее дыхание у себя на позвоночнике с каждым тихим выдохом демона. Его член болезненно ныл, желая ощутить это дыхание на себе.  
Словно бы умея читать мысли, Максвелл одним рывком перевернул Уилсона на спину. Устроившись между разведенными бедрами, он изучающе смотрел на бледное существо под собой. Покрасневший член Уилсона ярко выделялся на фоне его белой кожи.  
Все еще тяжело дыша, Максвелл облизнул свои тонкие губы, не в силах оторвать взгляд от сильного возбуждения Уилсона. Склонившись, он лизнул головку члена. Уилсон не сдержал глухого стона, увидев мелькнувший, словно змея, язык Максвелла. Поймав отблеск острых белых зубов, он застонал, а его член снова непроизвольно дернулся.  
\- Надо же, я беру свои слова назад, - Максвелл медленно поднял голову, самодовольно ухмыляясь. - Ты определенно болтлив сегодня.  
Уилсону нечего было ответить, он не мог сердиться на демона, лишь умоляюще смотрел на него, безмолвно умоляя закончить начатое. Максвелл покачал головой и вновь склонился над Уилсоном. Не прерывая зрительного контакта, он провел языком по стволу. Ученый закрыл глаза и резко выдохнул. Он чувствовал, как вокруг головки члена кружит язык Максвелла, медленно, дразня. Ученый стиснул зубы, зарылся пальцами в землю, выдирая очередной пучок травы с корнями.  
Внезапно он почувствовал как острые зубы сжали головку. Уилсон, растеряв всякий стыд, издал громкий протяжный стон.  
\- Что, - прошептал Максвелл, задевая губами член, - я говорил тебе насчет выдирания травы?  
Он отстранился от возбужденного органа Уилсона и, зловещую улыбнувшись, глубоко вгрызся во внутреннюю сторону бедра, вырывая из него кусок.  
Вой Уилсона вознесся к ночному небу. Кровь хлестала из открытой раны, струилась в открытый рот Максвелла. Вероятно, была разорвана артерия. Бешеный стук сердца отдавался в ушах, но даже сквозь горячечный ритм ему казалось, что он слышит, как Максвелл пережевывает и глотает его плоть. Желудок сделал сальто.  
Без сомнений, он истечет кровью до смерти. Разумеется, на этом все закончится, в этом мире, по крайней мере… А ведь у него был милый лагерь, созданный тут, теперь придется начать все с нуля. После стольких сражений, после напряженной борьбы в этом суровом, диком измерении, сейчас он примет свою от демона, который забросил его сюда.  
Снова, словно читая его мысли, Максвелл усмехнулся:  
\- Не переживай, приятель. Ты так просто не отделаешься.  
Уилсон приподнял голову и сквозь слезы увидел, демона, вытирающего рот тыльной стороной ладони. Он видел залитое кровью левое бедро, точно также выглядела нижняя часть лица демона. Сморгнув слезы, Уилсон наблюдал, как Максвелл водит руками над укусом, легонько касаясь болезненно пульсирующей дыры в ноге. Кровь толчками покидала тело, и Уилсон чувствовал как густая жидкость скапливается под его бедром. Он действительно истекал кровью до смерти.  
Но кровотечение стало останавливаться, когда Максвелл сжал слегка края раны. Тени просочились из-под земли, обвивая, заключая бедро в прохладные объятья. Когда они исчезли, рана все еще была, но кровь остановилась.  
Уилсон взглянул на Максвелла, почувствовав всепоглощающий страх. Маньячная улыбка сверкала на перепачканном темно-алой кровью лице. Уилсон был до ужаса напуган, но был не в силах отвести взгляд. Максвелл по-хозяйски склонился над ним, опираясь на руки по обе стороны от его груди. Капля крови упала Уилсону на щеку, но он, оцепенев, не стал отворачиваться.  
\- Ты мой, - прорычал Максвелл. – Ты заплатил кровью за знание – знание, запретное для людских умов, должен заметить.  
Уилсон нервно сглотнул, вспоминая о той роковой ночи на своем чердаке.  
\- Ты заключил кровный договор с демоном и именно поэтому, Уилсон Персиваль Хиггсбери, ты мой. Твоя жизнь, судьба и тело в полном моем распоряжении.


	4. Chapter 4

  Ученый буквально видел как вращаются шестеренки в извращенном разуме Максвелла. Его глаза сияли, а Уилсон чувствовал, как сильно возросло его желание. Словно произошедшее было лишь прелюдией к грядущему шоу. Это было сродни попытке утолить жажду соленой водой - выходки демона лишь распаляли его собственное желание. Уилсон чувствовал нарастающий голод Максвелла, его жажду большего.  
      Захваченный мыслями, Уилсон почувствовал слишком знакомое ощущение внутри. Едва он успел осознать, что это, из живота раздалось громкое ворчание, глухо прозвучавшее в тихом ночном воздухе. Максвелл, возобновивший было спуск к низу живота мужчины, заинтересовано поднял голову.  
      На долю секунды ученый вспомнил о тех временах, когда мог забаррикадироваться на своем чердаке и не заботиться о приемах пищи до тех пор, пока не вспоминал, – обычно через несколько дней – что есть все же необходимо, и не начинал мести все, что мог найти.  
\- У тебя всегда был хороший аппетит, - проникновенно вещал Максвелл, водя кончиками пальцев по стволу члена.  
      А Уилсон, тем временем, осознавал насколько голоден был. Когда он ел в последний раз? Два дня назад? Три? Судя по болезненным спазмам в желудке, явно дольше. Словно соглашаясь, желудок снова заворчал, на этот раз еще громче.  
\- Ну надо же, - ухмыльнулся Максвелл. – Оказывается ты совсем оголодал.  
      Он снова склонился и поцеловал ученого в пупок. Мышцы живота непроизвольно дергались, когда Максвелл, легонько покусывая кожу, прокладывал языком дорожку к соску. Уилсон одобрительно застонал, запуская пальцы в густые волосы демона.  
\- Сколько ж дней прошло... - простонал он.  
      Максвелл прервал движение, поднимая взгляд, полный дикого возбуждения с толикой жалости. Последнее, впрочем, тут же улетучилось, но Уилсон успел задуматься видел ли он когда-либо у демона такое выражение лица.  
\- Что ж, - пробормотал Максвелл, - кажется, я знаю как это исправить.  
      С этими словами он поднялся, возвышаясь над ученым, и шагнул вправо, садясь на землю. Демон отклонился назад, разводя колени в стороны, открывая с любопытством таращащемуся Уилсону обзор на свой вновь стоящий член.  
\- Что ты...  
\- Подумай как следует, приятель...  
\- Хочешь сказать... Ах ты, больной...  
-  _Следи за языком_. - предостерег Максвелл, и Уилсон не смог не заметить проскочившей двусмысленности.  
\- Если ты всерьез считаешь, что я сейчас подойду и, - желудок, как на зло, разразился раскатистым урчанием, не давая закончить предложение.  
-  _Совершенно верно_ , - ответил Максвелл.  
Они прожигали друг друга глазами - Уилсон смотрел с вызовом, а Максвелл - не скрывая вожделения.  
\- Знаешь ли, это мой мир. Стоит мне захотеть, и ночь будет длиться бесконечно долго. Однако если ты доставишь мне удовольствие...  
      Уилсон, раздраженный, уставший и измочаленный произошедшими событиями, размышлял над предложением демона, взвешивая "за" и "против". Он не знал сколько еще сможет протянуть без пищи. Если Максвелл продлит нависшую над миром тьму надолго, то последствия могут оказаться необратимыми.  
      Он не мог больше ждать. С трудом встав на колени - острая боль вновь запульсировала в ране на бедре - Уилсон подполз к сияющему от самодовольства Максвеллу.  
\- Молодец, - похвалил он его.  
      Максвелл протянул руку, касаясь подбородка мужчины, слегка поднимая его голову, и столкнулся с хмурым взглядом.  
\- Да ладно тебе, приятель! Не будь таким консервативным. Ты хочешь этого не меньше меня. - Уилсон изобразил на лице отвращение, не желая признавать правду в словах демона.  
\- Кроме того, - продолжил он, - если ты не будешь получать от процесса удовольствие, то у тебя ничего не получится. Так что, если я сочту твою работу неудовлетворительной, - дьявольски хитрая усмешка не сходила с его губ, - то я просто продержу тебя здесь до тех пор, пока это не начнет тебе нравиться.  
      Стряхнув его руку, Уилсон наклонил голову, чтобы еще раз взглянуть на возбужденный блестящий член. Собравшись с духом, он сделал глубокий вдох и нерешительно провел языком вокруг головки, вбирая ее в рот. Солоноватый вкус смеси пота и спермы заискрился на вкусовых рецепторах, посылая неожиданную дрожь вниз по позвоночнику. Дрожь резонансом отдалась в сжимающие головку губы, вытягивая из Максвелла глубокий стон.  
      На задворках сознания ученого оформилась мысль: это он заставил демона издать этот звук. Он одержал верх и получил контроль над этим могущественным существом.  
      Максвелл был полностью в его власти.  
      Позволив себе ухмылку, Уилсон, проверяя пределы своей власти, самыми кончиками пальцев коснулся чужой мошонки. Максвелл резко выдохнул, закрывая глаза, и приподнялся навстречу ласкающей руке.  
  
       _Превосходно._  
  
      Осмелев, Уилсон на грани осязаемости провел второй рукой по внутренней стороне его бедра. Мышцы напрягались под его прикосновениями, а внутри демона рокотали сдерживаемые стоны. Он запечатлел цепочку легких поцелуев по всей длине члена сверху вниз и выждал момент, когда Максвелл задрожал от предвкушения, чтобы в той же последовательности действий двинуться от основания к головке. Уилсон начал было насаживаться горлом на член, но отстранился в последнюю секунду, глядя на то, как Максвелл скрипит зубами от нетерпения. Ученый, дрязня, лишь легонько обводил языком нежные складочки кожи под головкой, когда полный отчаяния рык вырвался из горла демона.  
-  _Кончай, блядь, дразниться!_  - прорычал он. -  _Приступай уже_.  
      Сердце сделало кульбит от угрожающих ноток голосе. Но все же он дал себе время подготовиться. Ученый нервно облизывал губы, а ловкие и гибкие пальцы продолжали гладить и сжимать.  
      Едва он открыл рот, Максвелл, с очередным нетерпеливым рыком, резко подбросил бедра, вгоняя твердый скользкий член в горло Уилсона. Тот поперхнулся, но быстро привык и, открыв рот шире, удобнее обхватывая толстый член, приступил к работе. Демон захлебнулся стоном, когда Уилсон, обхватив губами ствол, медленно скользя вниз, принял его член в свое горло на всю длину. Трикстер запустил руку в растрепанные волосы Уилсона, пропуская их сквозь пальцы . Тот усердно двигал головой вверх-вниз, варьируя скорость, слушая учащающееся дыхание Максвелла. Протянув вторую руку, трикстер перехватил контроль, ускоряя темп, но слегка прихватившие его зубы и вызывающий взгляд Уилсона заставили его передумать. Клокочущая волна жара, захлестнувшая его, вопреки всему, не была злостью на открытое неповиновение, она лишь увеличила градус страсти.  
      Тесное горло вновь обхватило горячий подрагивающий член. Ладонь, секунду назад покачивавшая в пригоршне мошонку, скользнула по ягодице вниз, а пальцы коснулись отверстия Максвелла. Демон напрягся, зажимаясь, но, мгновение спустя, все же расслабил мышцы, позволяя одному пальцу войти. Уилсон аккуратно двигался внутри, массируя мягкие стенки по кругу, прежде чем убедился, что сможет добавить второй палец, а затем и третий. Стоны Максвелла становились все громче пока ученый джентльмен подводил его тело к грани безумия... и тут его сотрясло в экстазе. В горло Уилсона ударила струя горячего семени под сопровождение громоподобного рыка.  
      Ученый не отстранялся, пока не вылизал его досуха. Он поднял голову, слизывая остатки с губ одним движением языка, чтобы посмотреть на задыхающегося Максвелла. Тот, пару мгновений спустя, одарил его удовлетворенной улыбкой.  
\- Что ж, приятель, - сказал он, все еще восстанавливая дыхание, - должен признать, ты меня не разочаровал.  
\- Я и не собирался, - последовал ответ.  
      Максвелл издал громкий протяжный стон, запрокидывая руки за голову и поудобнее устраиваясь на земле. Вытянув одну руку в воздух, он сотворил уже зажженную сигару и поднес ее губам, с наслаждением затягиваясь.  
      Возбуждение медленно выгорало из тела Уилсона, и боль не преминула напомнить о себе. Болело все, в том числе многочисленные царапины, укушенное бедро, все еще болезненно пульсирующее, и кровоточащая кожа головы, лишившаяся клока волос.  
-Ты там в порядке? - усмехнулся Максвелл, наблюдая за гримасой боли на его лице.  
\- Как никогда, - проворчал он. Желудок вторил ему сердитым гулом.  
      Едва всепоглощающее желание исчезло, он стал чувствовать резкую боль в животе. Проглоченная им сперма лишь заставила его голод разыграться.  
      Максвелл привычно усмехнулся, приобретая свой обычный вид.  
\- Это, - тихо хохотнул он, - звучит как проблема.  
      Он поднялся на ноги, заставил сигару исчезнуть в облачке дыма и принялся отряхиваться от земли. Затем он грациозно прошествовал к сложенной стопкой одежде и, взяв ее в руки, повернулся к Уилсону, чье лицо исказилось от боли.  
\- Эй, приятель, - начал он. - Ты не важно выглядишь.  
      Сделав паузу, Максвелл посмотрел на горизонт, где тусклый розовый свет начинал высветлять ночное небо.  
\- Луч­ше най­ти че­го-ни­будь по­есть, преж­де, чем нас­ту­пит ночь, - закончил он знакомой до оскомины фразой, хищно ухмыляясь.  
      И он исчез в облаке дыма, оставляя измученного и голодного Уилсона пытаться пережить еще один день в этом аду.


End file.
